My Little Sniper
by Jack The Epic
Summary: Sgt. Gray "Eagle eye" Hawk was on a special mission to assasinate Commander Zahn. He succeded but is now being hunted by his troops. He passed out and wakes up to the screams of a creature. Read to find out more. Mild blood and gore. Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

December, 24 2025. Time 0900 hours

Location: Iraq

Operation Redemption

Spec Ops, Sgt. Grey "Eagle Eye" Hawk

Weapons: M110 SASS, Colt 1911, M4 Carbine

I was laying down in the brush, looking down the scope of my M110 SASS. I had been waiting there for about 6 hours waiting for my target, Commander Zahn Gravis, to come out of the European Army Command center. It was 9 AM now, and Zahn should be coming out of the command center any minute now. I have only shot before they figure were I am. I will have to make a break for it once I pull the trigger.

The morning sun was peaking just above the horizon just behind me, this gives me about and extra minute before they realize were my shot comes from.

Zahn came out of the command center with two guards on either side of him. A slight south-west wind picked up. Adjusting for the wind I took aim for center mass. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face as I was lining up my shot. I took a deep breath and held it as I pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down, I could see the bullet curve with the wind just as I had predicted. I was nervous as the bullet seemed to start to curve a little too much. But the bullet curved back and pierced the Commanders heart, Dead Center. I watched the commander fall forward, and the guards looking around wildly for me.

I crawled backwards slowly, making sure they did not see me moving out of the brush I was in. I swapped my M110 SASS out for my M4 Carbine, as I pushed myself up and began my escape into a small forest nearby. There I would meet up with the rest of my team at the rally point. If all went well then we should have all completed our objectives.

As I was escaping through the outskirts of the town, I stuck to the shadows and alley ways. I silently ran for about 3 minutes before I could see the edge of the forest. Thinking I was in the clear I made a mad dash through the streets to get to the forest. But as luck would have it, a patrol had just turned the corner behind me. They saw me and started yelling and shooting at me. I ducked behind a building and returned fire. I was able to take out 4 of the 5 soldiers, the last one turned tail and ran away. Cursing my luck I made hast for the safety of the forest. I got about 200 feet in before I could hear what sounded like 30 men coming after me.

"I can't lead them to the rally point." I thought to myself. So began running in a random direction hoping to lead them as far away from the rally point as possible. Unfortunately for me in my haste I stepped right over a steep cliff. I began falling towards sharp, jagged rocks. But I saw a pool of water about 20 feet away from the rocks, so I angled my body so I would land in the water. I was able to make contact with the water, and save my life. Unfortunately I had banged my head in the process.

I saw some tall grass next to a tree near the water. I dragged myself over to the grass, and I dug myself in as deep as I could. I could only hope that I was well enough hidden to avoid detection. I forced myself to stay conscious for about 20 minutes to make sure that they didn't find me. They didn't, in fact I never heard a sound at all, besides the birds chirping. So I allowed myself to pass out.

…

…

…

…

…

"RAINBOW DASH! RUN!" Is what I woke up too. I sat up with a start, I thought I was hearing things but when I heard another scream, this one a lot louder. I looked to were the sound was coming from. I crawled my way to a position to where I could see what the commotion was about. What I saw made me do a reality check. I saw 6 Technicolor ponies and what looked like a Manticore, just like the ones I read about in fairy tales when I was younger. But I also saw the ponies screaming in terror, obviously being threatened to be the next meal of the Manticore. Without thinking at all I pulled out my M110 SASS and took aim. I drowned out all other sounds around me, not knowing were the heart of a Manticore would be I took aim for the head. I took a deep breath and held it as I slowly pulled the trigger.

Twilight POV…

"Girls, I think this might be the end of us." I said. And to think that we were only here to check out a rumor about a rare magical gemstone. "It's been a pleasure being your friends." I said as I pulled them into a final hug. We were all crying, even Rainbow Dash.

The Manticore was about 2 feet away from us about to kill us. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see why we weren't dead yet. Only to see at that exact moment the Manticore's head jerk to the side, then it fell to the ground… dead.

"Girls, look." I said in a shaky voice. I saw them all open their eyes and look at the Manticore, they were all shocked and confused to what just happened. I was the first one to walk over to the body, to try and find out what had just happened. All I saw was a hole about the size of the base of my horn, in the side of the Manticore. I saw something in there, it looked like a piece of metal. I used my magic to pull it out to examine it. It looked like it had flattened when it went in the Manticore's skull, so I couldn't tell what it used to be.

"Itchy neck! Itchy neck!" Pinkie said.

"What does itchy neck, mean Pinkie?" I asked.

"It means that somepony is looking at us. And they are over there!" Pinkie said pointing her hoof over to left, pointing just above the ledge of the crater we were in.

We all looked over to where Pinkie was pointing only to see something get up and run.

"Oh no you don't!" said Rainbow Dash as she went after the creature.

"Dash! Don't, it could be dangerous!" I yelled at Rainbow Dash, but it was too late she was already chasing the creature. "Girls, we need to follow her." I said. They all nodded and we went after Dash.

Gray's POV…

"It means that somepony is looking at us. And they are over there!" Is what I heard the pink pony say as she pointed at me.

"What? How? No one has ever been able to find me that quickly." I thought to myself. I watched as all of the ponies looked to where I was. "Well time to high tail it out of here." I thought to myself. As I got up and ran to, what I hoped would be the rally point.

I heard a, "Oh no you don't!" from behind me I turned my head to see a cyan pony… Flying after me!? I was literally screaming, "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKK KK!" in my head. But I stepped it into high gear and ran as fast as I could. Using my training I dodged and weaved my way around the trees, made several sharp turns, doubling back, and crawling through several bushes in hope of losing her. To my amazement I did not.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Is what I heard from behind me, just before my body went into close quarter's combat mode.

Just as the pony was about to sock me in the head I ducked and grabbed it by the hind legs and slammed it to the ground. I was about to punch the pony but it rolled to the side dodging my punch, only to kick me in the side of the head with her hind legs. I doubled back for a second regaining my senses before I grabbed the pony by the neck and put it into a head lock. The pony tried to escape, even using its wings to try and fly out of my head lock. But I had the pony in a tight headlock. Only then did I realize it was a mare, when I noticed how her body was built. When I was realizing this, my grip slightly loosened and she noticed this and used that moment to escape. When she did she flew up and dive bombed me. I put my hands up to grab ahold of here and stop her. I did but I slid back a few feet. The tension in my arms was unbearable. I never met someone who could be this close of a match to my skills.

I heard a scream of pain and I realized the tension in here legs was too much for her body to handle, I knew this when I heard a loud *SNAP* and I saw here front left leg go limp. But this hadn't deterred her. It looked to me like it made here even more determined to beat me. She went for my leg, and she bit it. She had officially pissed me off now. I grabbed my combat knife from its sleeve on my vest and brought it out swinging. I yelled at her, "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT LITTLE PONY?"

This seemed to tick her off even more. She flew back and then turned around and came at me, It looked like she was trying to head butt me. So I tried to head butt her right back. Using my helmet on my head I ran towards her as she ran towards me. When we met head on I felt very little. But I could see from the impact it knocked her out cold. "So can't take a head butt back eh?" I said triumphantly.

My body went back to normal mode. I walked over to a nearby tree, snapped two branches off, and cut a large vine off the tree. I walked over to the cyan pony and placed the two sticks on either side of her leg, and tied them together to make a crude splint to keep the leg from getting hurt any more. I sheathed my knife and went and sat down against the tree and waited for the pony to wake up. I waited about 10 minutes before I heard the same voice from before yelling, "RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU?" So her name is Rainbow Dash? How… appropriate. I didn't feel like yelling back to I brought out my Colt 1911 and shot 3 rounds into the air hoping it would grab their attention. To my surprise it did. I saw 5 ponies come out from the forest one was white, one was purple, one was orange, one was pink, and one was yellow. They looked at Rainbow Dash then at me, the orange one and yellow one looked very angry at me. But I shrugged it off and said, "Your friend here is a stubborn one. She came at me like I killed her family or something. So I fought back. And now she's passed out from head butting me." I said in such a calm voice it was creepy.

"How DARE YOU!" said the yellow pony. Her eyes narrowed and began staring at me with intensity. "How DARE YOU hurt my friend! You should know better than to go around hurting others, MISTER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF?" She quietly yelled at me. "I have two things to say to you. One do you think staring at me is going to help change what happened? And Two didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to stare."

Twilight POV…

I can't believe what I just saw and heard. Fluttershy's Stare didn't work, and this creature just reversed the situation back to Fluttershy. "OHHHH BUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!" Pinkie said.

Gray's POV…

I nodded in approval to what the pink pony has just said. This yellow pony just got what she tried to do to me, back to her but with interest. "Anything else you have to say little yellow pony?" I asked but only got silence in return. "I guess not."

"Ok that's it." The orange pony said with a southern accent. "You can't treat m'ah friends like d'at." She said as she pulled a lasso out and tied me up with it.

"Really, a lasso? Is that all you got?" I said as I let my body go loose and the lasso came right off. "I know a few tricks or two about lassos and one thing you never do is." I said as I picked up the lasso and though it over the orange pony and hog tied her, "Let the thing you're trying to hog tie, hog tie you."

"HAHAHAHA He got you good applejack!" The pink pony said.

"Pinkie Pie not now y'all got that?" The pony named apple jack said.

"Now if you are all done trying to attack me, I suggest tending to the pony you call Rainbow Dash. She most likely broke here front left leg, and might have a concussion. I made a make shift splint to keep her leg from getting hurt anymore but she will require medical attention." I said and all the ponies there snapped out of the shock they were in and they pulled their attention back to their friend.

"Now if you will kindly show me to where the nearest hospital is I can take her there." I said as I picked up Rainbow dash.

The purple one was the first one to speak up, "Ummm… Follow me…" the purple pony said.

We began to walk in that I figured was north considering the position of the sun.

**Well did you like the first chapter? Please review and leave a comment.**

**-Jack Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Date: Unknown

Time: Approximately 2200

Location: Unknown

Spec Ops, Sgt. Grey "Eagle Eye" Hawk

Weapons: M110 SASS, Colt 1911, M4 Carbine, Flash Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Supply Pack full of various supplies

I had been walking with these weird Technicolor ponies in silence for about what I figured for about 20 minutes, when we had to stop for the night. We, and by "we" I mean that the purple pony, the orange pony, and myself set up a place to sleep and eat, all without even talking to each other. We finished setting up camp after an hour and it was… not the best that I have ever seen. The place where 5 of ponies were sleeping was basically nothing more than the equivalent to sleeping bags on the ground, while the place for the pony called Rainbow Dash I had set up, it was a small camouflage tent that I would have used, but I have been taught that the wounded get the first priority when it comes to shelter, food, water, and medicine.

The 5 ponies sat around each other and from what I could hear talked casually. While I sat in the tent and ate by myself while tending to this Rainbow Dash. While caring to the pony's wounds for the first time in 1 and 1/2 hours, I was able to see the bruising beginning to show. I was also able to see where her bone broke in her leg. I removed the earlier splint that I applied and I positioned her leg just so, so that the leg would be in optimal position so that the leg wouldn't get permanently damaged. By the time that I did this the other ponies had finished eating and all but maybe 1 or 2 were asleep. I myself could not sleep, so I did what any other GOOD soldier would do. I stayed up and watched for any danger. I don't know how long I stayed up, but it was obviously long enough for the purple pony to wake up and walk up next to me.

"Um… How long have you been up? Since I'm usually the first one up out of all the ponies I know." Said the purple pony

"Does it really matter how long I have been up? What is more important how long I have been up, or your safety?" I retorted back to her

"You really take things seriously. By the way the name is Twilight Sparkle." Said Twilight

"Nice to meet you," I said without taking my gaze off of a section of the forest that I heard a noise coming from, "You can call me what my squad called me. "Eagle Eye"

"Eagle Eye? What kind of name is Eagle Eye?" Twilight asked

"You have anything that you won't miss?" I asked

"Ya, I have a piece of fabric from my saddle bag that tore off" She said as she pulled it out

"Ok now I want you to blend it into the tree line the best you can. I will not look, but be careful I have a feeling that we are being watched." I said

Twilight nodded and she went behind me and hid the piece of fabric in the tree line.

"Ok I have done it." Twilight said

"OK now watch this." I said as I pulled out my M110 and before looking down the scope I scanned the tree line behind me. I looked for about 5 seconds before I noticed a small spot that was a shade lighter than the rest around it. I took aim, and I fired 1 shot. It hit the spot dead center. I looked over to Twilight and her mouth was wide open. I closed her mouth with me hand.

"How did you find it so quickly? Nopony has ever been able to find something like that so quickly." Twilight said still stunned.

"Years of practice. Also you might want to cover your ears." I said as I grabbed my M1 Carbine and turned fast. And just in time to see what looked like a mix of a human and a dog jumping out of a bush near where the rest of the ponies were sleeping. Quickly flipping the safety off and I took aim and fired 6 rounds into the strange dog. Which also made the 4 other sleeping ponies literally jump a foot into the air, except for the pink one who somehow jumped about 30 feet into the air. The look on their face was pure panic. And the white pony let out a scream so loud it sounded like a Jet taking off without wearing ear protection, and for a second I think Osama Bin Ladin came back from the dead to say, "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE?"

"Scream that loud again and I'm going to glue your mouth shut." I said while checking to see if my ears were bleeding. The white pony now literally curled up into a ball like the yellow one had.

"Now before you start asking what that noise was, just look behind was you were sleeping. Then someday I will tell you what the noise was. But seriously I think that scream woke the dead." I said as the ponies who had been sleeping turned around to see the creature less than 3 feet away from their sleeping spot.

"Now I think it would be wise to take what we absolutely need and get out of here before some other creature tries to attack up." I said. All the ponies nodded their heads in agreement.

The ponies grabbed their saddle bags as they call it. And I moved Rainbow Dash out of the tent so I could fold it up. I packed my tent back into my supply pack and shouldered my guns before I picked Rainbow Dash off of the ground. And I let the ponies lead the way as I followed behind all of them.

…

…

…

…

I believe that it was about 4 hours before I saw the light of day coming from what I hoped was the edge of the forest. We all walked out of the forest and I saw a town that I assumed was where they were I had asked them to take me to.

I set Rainbow Dash down in the clearing that was the just outside of the forest, as I went to stretch my sore limbs. Yet I did not have the pleasure of doing so, for the second that I stepped about 100 feet away from there a group of 20 ponies clad in gold armor descended upon me from what seemed like thin air. They took no time to ask if I was a friend of foe, for they proceeded to attack me. Some of them had spears, while others either had a crossbow or nothing at all. At this point I think I might have shouted a battle cry because out of the corner of my eye I saw Twilight running this way. Yet not wanting to be turned into a Shish cabob, I grabbed a Flash and a Smoke Grenade and proceeded to pull the pins and just let them drop. I closed my eyes and waited for the suppressed Boom of the flash to go off, signaling that it just detonated followed by the Hiss of the smoke grenade releasing its smoke. I opened my eyes to see the ponies that got the drop on me, stumbling around before the smoke obscured them. I then proceeded to kick the living crap out of the closest ponies that had either the spear or nothing on them.

I have to say that when I did I had enough time afterwards to grab two mags of rubber bullets for my M1 Carbine and popped one of them into place. When the smoke cleared and the ponies that were wielding the crossbows saw that I had quite literally beat the crap out of their fellow teammates they looked more determined than ever to put me down.

So, being the expert marksman that I am, I took aim towards the ponies' genitals and I shot 2 bullets each per pony. Which I know from experience is a pain that is indescribable and takes about a month before the pain goes away. Luckily for me they all collapsed in pain, at this point I said, "Now why did you have to go and make me do that? You could have asked nicely."

But as I turned around I saw a very large white pony with a horn, and wings fully extended with the intent to kill in its eyes. Its horn glowed, and it said one word and one word only, "Sleep."

At this point just before I blacked out I saw Twilight and her friend less than 10 feet away from me. So now I have added a new person or rather pony to my Shit list. Which I intend to prank the living shit out of, maim, hurt, kill, or with they were never born.


	3. Chapter 2 Extra

My Current Shit List

Zahn

White pony with horn and wings

Rebecca Black

Justin Beaber

Kyle Regan

Osama Bin Ladin

Rainbow Dash

Ali Habbein

George Bush

Stewert K Cartman

**The list mentioned at the end of the last chapter**


End file.
